


On My Way Home

by CSIFan3



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is terribly worried, but he shouldn't have been: Reid is on his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of giving Luke his own apartment, I thought he deserved it :)  
> Thank you so much rosepetal35, traciamc, and rajncajn72 (all from LJ) for beta-reading this!

Luke was pacing back and forth in his apartment. He was getting more and more worried by the minute, ever since Katie had called , asking him if Reid was with him. Luke had answered that he wasn’t, and Katie had convinced him to try and reach Reid. As soon as he heard anything, he would have to let her know, and she would do the same.

Luke had tried to call Reid multiple times, but so far all he got was Reid’s voicemail: ‘You’ve reached Dr. Reid Oliver, which you knew because you were the one who dialed this number. I’m not able to reach my phone right now, so leave a message and there might just be a slight chance in hell that I’ll get back to you.’ *beep*. It made Luke smile every time.

Luke was getting agitated, since Reid should have arrived at Katie’s apartment a while ago. He decided to try Reid’s cell again. This time, Reid actually picked up right before his voicemail kicked in.

“Reid Oliver.”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey Reid, it’s Luke. Where are you?”

“I’m on my way home.” Luke could almost hear Reid rolling his eyes at Luke’s question.

“Well, you should have called or something. Katie’s freaking out because you’re not there yet.”

“No, I’m not at Katie’s, because I’m coming home.” Reid said, emphasis on the last phrase.

“Huh?” Luke was feeling confused right about now. What did Reid mean?

A small smile crept into Reid’s voice. “Ever heard of that old saying? Home is…”

“… where the heart is.” Luke finished after a few seconds. Did Reid mean what he thought he meant?

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Luke dropped his phone, all but ran over to the front door and yanked it open to find Reid standing there, phone in hand.  
“Hey…” Reid managed to get out before Luke lunged himself at him and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Luke had flung his arms around Reid’s neck, with one hand travelling up into his hair, while Reid’s hands started roaming over Luke’s back.

After a minute or so, Luke started feeling dizzy, the lack of air becoming too big of an issue, so he gently pushed Reid back a bit. They were both panting, but Luke still had an iron grip on Reid’s shirt, which he had balled up in his hands.  
They stood there for a while, just trying to catch their breath and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Luke unexpectedly blurted out before his brain could even try to catch up, and his eyes suddenly got enormously wide. A small smile crept up Reid’s face and he leaned forward and placed a soft, loving kiss on Luke’s lips.

“I love you too.” He gently cupped Luke’s cheek with his hand to reassure him. “I really do, and I meant what I said earlier on the phone, Luke. You are my home.”

Luke’s face lit up with a gigantic smile, and he gave Reid a quick kiss before pulling him towards the bedroom, their phones still lying on the floor, long forgotten.


End file.
